The Truth is Revealed
by MarshieMello-Cookies
Summary: Kyle finds out a HUGE secret, that changes his life forever... and, with all these changes,Kyle's life is gonna turn into an unexpected adventure
1. A Secret

**Just a random idea that came to my mind, since Ike's adopted. Hopefully this story will grow into something bigger, but for now, enjoy!**

Kyle's POV

"Kyle, Bubbe, go clear the attic for stuff to give to the charity!" yelled Mom from downstairs.

"Great. Just great. I'd much rather clear out the attic than play Black Ops, I really would" I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Kay" I yelled back at her. Sighing, I went down the hall and pulled down the hatch, with the folding ladder in tow.

I crept up the ladder slowly, before staring into the uncomfortable darkness. It was just plain creepy.

I switched on the light and rummaged through the endless cardboard boxes.

_Old photos…Clothes I'd grown out of… Junk….Old toys…..More junk…. An old TV…_

Then, I noticed something. A big box with my name on it, only, it said **"Kyle Broflovski – 1997-1998"**

Out of curiosity and confusion, I slowly opened the box. I gasped in shock at what was inside it.

There, was a photo of my parents holding a little baby, with brown eyes and small tufts of brown hair. In fact, he looked just like my dad. Underneath, in Mom's writing, was a note – _"Taken from us at such a young age, we'll miss you dearly, our little Kyle"_

There were a few other things in the box. A small blue baby-grow, more photos and a birth certificate.

I couldn't believe it. I had another little brother? My curiosity was growing now. I had to ask Mom and Dad about this.

Slowly, I climbed down the ladder, with the box clutched tightly to my chest.

A strange feeling in the pit of my stomach was telling me this wasn't gonna end well. I had to agree with it.

I entered the kitchen and placed the box on the table.

"This for the Chari-"Mom stopped in mid-sentence, eyes tearing up, when she looked at the box.

Dad walked in, noticed the box, and froze.

"Mom? What's this?" I asked. She sat down at the table and started to cry. She motioned for me to sit beside her.

"Bubbe, there's something we need to tell you," She said, wiping her eyes.

"Kyle, bubbe, before you were born, we had another child, named Kyle. He d-died before his first birthday," she said, before bursting into tears.

I really didn't like the situation I was in at the moment. I was…awkward. And sad.

"Well Kyle, after that, we couldn't have any children, so we had to adopt," continued Dad.

"Adopt?" I asked. I knew Ike was adopted, but…..did this mean I was adopted too?

"And, well Kyle, to remember the other Kyle, we adopted you,"

My question was answered. I was adopted.

**Ooooh! Cliffy (I think)! Poor Kyle! What will he do? How will he cope with this HUGE news? You'll have to find out in the next chapter, which will come up faster if I get reviews *wink ,wink***

**Lots of Luv ( and Cookie Dough) from xXCookieDoughXx**


	2. Questions

**Thanx for the reviews! They really made my day! Anyways, enough of me rambling on, here's Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own South Park, yadda, yadda, yadda, we get, we know.**

**Just letting ya know, there's cursing, but heck, it is South Park, isn't it?**

What the fuck? I was….adopted?

Why didn't mom and da- I mean, not my real parents not tell me about this?

They told me about Ike, so why not me? Did Ike know? Probably not, or he'd of told me by now.

So many questions were going through my head.

_Who are my real parents?_

_What happened to them?_

_Are they still alive?_

_What's my REAL name?_ I mean, I'm obviously not Kyle Broflovski. I could be anyone! I could be called Larry, or Justin, or anything!

Why does this have to be so FUCKING confusing?

I snapped out of my little daydream and returned my gaze to Shelia. I refuse to call her Mom anymore.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, tears starting to stream down my face. God, I'm such a fucking pussy! I cry so easily!

"We, we just wanted to believe that you were our real son. W..we love you Kyle, we really do, and we wouldn't do anything to hurt you" She replied, trying to calm down a bit.

"Well if you loved me so much, why'd you never fucking tell me before!" I screamed, before running out the door as fast as I could. She probably take a bitch fit at me for cursing, but sure, that's my bitch of a mom- I mean, bitch of an _adoptive_ mom I have.

I've no idea where I'm going. I'm just running. Running like hell. Familiar houses blur as I run past them. Some kids from my school look at me with confusion. I'm not surprised. I must look like a wreck.

I finally slow down once I arrive at Starks Pond, the place I always go when I'm pissed off. Pissed off isn't what I feel like. I feel a mix of emotions.

_Shock, sadness, confusion, anger, rage, depression, and so much more…_

I sit down on a log and just cry. I don't give a fuck if anyone sees me. I just don't give a fuck.

Then, a familiar figure approaches me.

"Aw, fuck" I mutter to myself.

**So, whaddya think? Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up soon. Please review! It makes Cookie Dough happy, and a happy Cookie Dough writes a lot better than a sad one (unless it's a depressing story)**

**Lots of luv (and cookie dough) from xXCookieDoughXx**


	3. That's what friends are for

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated! D':**

**But on the other hand, thanks for the reviews! *Happy dances* Please keep 'em coming! :D**

**Enough of me, let's just get on with the goddamn story already!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, but Mommy's gonna buy for my birthday! *Bats eyelashes and tries to look cute***

**Just letting ya know, there's cursing and …..stuff**

- I look up at Kenny, trying to avoid looking into his eyes.

I look like a wreck, I _feel_ like a wreck. Just the perfect time for him to see me.

"Dude, you Ok? Ya don't look too good" Asked Kenny.

I wiped my eyes and nodded. Kenny sat down next to me and looked at me with an "_I know something's wrong and I'm determined to fix it" _look.

"Well, I just found out that I'm adopted, and I'm a freaking replacement," I said moodily.

Kenny's eyes widened so much, I thought they were gonna fall out.

"Adopted?" He shouted in confusion, "Geez, Kyle….I…."

I put a hand up to silence him. "Kenny, can ya just leave me alone, y'know, gimme some space?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

Kenny folded his arms and looked at me. "Ky, I thought you we're the smart one. You should go out and do something, instead of moping around. If ya wanna, you can tell me what's goin' on"

I sighed. He had a point there. Why mope when I could do something to take my mind off things?

I got up, dust the snow off myself, and gestured for Kenny to come.

"Well, ya coming or not?" I asked, raising and eyebrow.

Kenny smiled and got up and gave me a pat on the back.

"Now there's the Kyle I know!" he exclaimed, smiling.

Three hours later, we emerged from the cinema.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked Kenny. He had taken me to see _a chick flick._ Of all the awesome movies we could have seen, he chose a _chick-flick_?

"Well, I was trying to tell you something. Didn't you pay any attention?" He said, like Mr Garrison, when he was trying to teach us something. Yup. We _still _have him as a teacher.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He couldn't be serious. I mean, a _chick-flick,_ I _still_ can't get over the fact that we just watched a _chick-flick_.

"The whole point of the movie was to tell you that even though you're adopted, it's not the end of the world. Sure, it's ok to cry a bit, but you've really gotta accept it. I mean, Ike's ok with it" Kenny said, in a soothing, therapist-like voice.

"You'd make a good therapist" I commented.

"Thanks, but I was aiming for a pro monster-truck racer" Kenny replied.

Then, I realised something. This was the first time me and Kenny have just hung out in ages. I mean, it feels like forever since the two of us just got together.

As we walked along the snowy path, patterned with footprints, everything just slowed down. It felt like the good old days again.

"Hey Ky-"Kenny was interrupted, when a random bullet flew out of nowhere and sliced through his head. His blood stained the crystal white snow crimson, and tiny specks of brain were scattered across the pavement, like macaroni on a collage.

". **FUCK**! They killed Kenny!" I screamed. I glared at the bushes with evil eyes.

"Whoever the butt-fucking asshole, who just killed my friend is, I swear, I'll fuckin' kill you!"

I heard nothing but a slight rustle of leaves and the wind around my ears.

Taking one last glance at the bush, I picked up Kenny's lifeless body, and went to Starks Pond. I checked the time on my phone. 5:48PM. Fuck, Shelia's gonna kill me. I bet she's worried sick about me, I mean, she lost her own son, I'm sure she'd not want to lose _the replacement_. I bet the cops are looking for me.

Guilt and fear built up inside of me. I turned to look at Kenny. I've seen his corpse thousands of times already, so I'm kinda ok with it. Sure, any time soon, he's gonna fade away like dust, and then come back to life. That's just how Kenny's life (or deaths) works.

Sighing, I heaved myself off the comfortable log, and turned to wave goodbye to Kenny.

As I turned to leave, I found a cop staring me in the face.

"Kyle Broflovski, I'm gonna have to arrest you for suspected murder," He said monotonously, like Craig.

"Wait a minute…..whaddya mean, arrest me?"

**Sorry that my chapters are so short, I'm just having writers block, and I also wanted it to end here, at a cliffy. I'll just head on down to the chemists and see if they've got any medicine to help my writers block, so that I can write longer chapters! Anyways, I've no idea where the plots heading, so it may be a while 'til I update, but it should hopefully be worth the wait!**

**Lots of luv (and Cookie Dough) from xXCookieDoughXx**


	4. Story on Hiatus :

**I'm sorry to say, but this story is on a hiatus. I just wrote it, without having anything planned, and now I'm totally lost. I'm not sure what to do with it, so I'll just leave it for a while until I know where the plot is going.**

**Sorry, again. **

**Lots of Luv (and a jarful of Cookie Dough) from xXCookieDoughXx**


	5. Oh, the Drama!

**Ok, I'm gonna continue on with this! By the way, I'm going on holidays on Saturday for a week or two, so I'll be able to write, but not post. Oh well, more to look forward to!**

**()()()()()()()()()()()**

I sat in the questioning room, surrounded by the mean glares of Barbrady and a few others.

Yeah, it turns out that my 'parents' called the cops, to look for me, and while they were looking for me, some random guy called the cops, thinking I'd killed Kenny.

Well, c'mon, what was I supposed to do? I can't just leave my friends corpse on the kerb, can I? What else was I supposed to do?

Well, Barbrady started questioning me, asking why I'd killed Kenny, and what I planned to do with the body, and that killing people coz you're mad is wrong.

Luckily, Kenny came in and explained everything. Damn, that was a quick resurrection.

So, now, I'm at home, listening to my 'parents' conversation next door.

"Sheila, I don't know what to do! I mean, poor kid's taking it real hard"

Great, Gerald refers to me as 'kid' now.

"I know, but we're gonna have to support him through this"

"Well, what are we gonna do?"

"I honestly don't know Gerald. Maybe we could get him some counselling?" Suggests Sheila.

Counselling? Fuck no! Not wanting to listen to this crap any more, I sneak out the door. Yeah, Sheila and Gerald will probably freak out noticing I'm gone, but do I give a crap? No, I don't.

It's dark, cold and snowing like there's no tomorrow, but I still don't care.

Am I going Emo or something? I mean, I don't give two fucks about anything anymore. It's weird, how something like that can turn me into an empty shell.

I tug on my scarf, trying to keep warm. I stare blankly into the starry sky.

"Do you fucking hate me or something?" I ask it.

I've officially gone nuts. Yeah Kyle, curse at the sky, you do that.

Eventually, I reach my destination. I walk round back and tap gently on the remains of smashed window.

Kenny looks up and puts down his porn magazine.

"Kyle? What the fuck are you doing here?" He asks.

"Quite honestly, I dunno. I just don't like being round my house. It just doesn't feel right" I reply.

"I see where you're coming from, but why are you here? Don't you usually go to Stan's when you got a problem?"

"Yeah, but you're pretty good at cheering people up. Oh, and thanks for earlier"

"No problem" Kenny smiles, "Listen, I know this is tough, but maybe, you should try and be a bit easier on your 'parents' "

"Yeah, maybe. Well, I better head home before my so-called parents decide to put me into counselling" I sigh.

"Kay, see ya later dude" Kenny waves as I go back home.

Why is there a warm feeling inside me? Oh fuck, oh fuck no. This isn't happening, is it? Am I in love with Kenny?

I hold my head in my hands. Am I going crazy? I step out to cross the road, when a bright light shines in my face.

"Get the fuck outta the way kid!" Shouts a slurred voice from behind me.

I scream and try to run away, but cold metal crushing into my side stops me.

The snow is icy cold against my skin, and I feel dizzy and weird. I see red against the snow, and hear panicked voices, and the revving of an engine as it speeds away.

Then, just as the car zooms away, so does my consciousness.

**Sorry for the cliffy and gore! Hopefully the next chapter should be up tomorrow! I hope to finish this story before I go on hols, so prepare yourself for loadsa new chapters! Yay! Even better, I've got a plot idea! It can't get any better now, can it? Well guess what? It is! You get TWO cookies for reviewing! Not one, but TWO! Isn't it just so awesome!**

**Lots of luv (and Cookie Dough) from xXCookieDoughXx**


	6. True Feelings Uncovered

**Wow! I never got so many reviews on one chapter! Thanks to all you awesome reviewers, you rock!**

**(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)**

Oh god. My head hurts like fuck. Where exactly am I? Why is everything black?

I think back to my last memories_. Kenny…..Snow….Car…..Blood…..Blackness….._

"Hello?" I call, but all I hear is my echo. Ok, now I'm officially freaking out.

"Please Kyle, please wake up! I…I love you…" Kenny's voice whispers.

"K…Kenny? Is that you? Did I die? What's going on?" I shout. Still, no reply.

"I…It's all my fault….I shouldn't of let you out in the snow" Kenny starts to cry.

"Oh Kenny, don't cry. It's not your fault" I say, trying to calm him down, but he just cries louder.

"Kenny, where am I? Why aren't you listening to me?" I ask. There's nothing but blackness everywhere. I can't see Kenny, but I can hear him.

"I'm such a douchebag" Kenny mutters.

"No you're not. You're a wonderful person. A bit perverted, but still, a great friend" I say.

So, where is this place anyway? I start walking around, but it's just like a barren wasteland.

Then, as I step forward, a huge bright light bursts out.

I scream and fall forwards, into the bright light, and then, the darkness disappears.

**(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)**

I keep holding his hand tightly, like it's some sort of lifeline. I'm such an idiot. It's my fault Kyle's in this situation. I should've let him in, but no. Thanks to me, letting him walk home, he's sitting around in a hospital, out cold.

_Flashback:_

_It's icy cold, as usual, but heck, this is South Park. I'm walking to the bus stop, like any other Monday, when something catches my eye._

_Bright red splotches in the snow, and a smell that I've grown used to thanks to my constant dying._

_Blood. Loads of blood, splattered all over the ground._

_I follow the trail to find a body, half buried in the snow. I wouldn't of noticed it if it weren't from the orange coat._

_Then I got worried. Orange coat? I push away the snow to reveal Kyle, soaked in blood._

_I start to panic and cry, and I call and ambulance. I wait for the ambulance to come, holding Kyle's hand and crying like a little pussy, but I think I've got a good excuse, because MY FRIEND IS DYING, AND HE ISN'T IMMORTAL LIKE ME!_

_The ambulance arrives, and let me in too. They know me pretty well coz of the constant dying thing._

_When we get to the hospital, they say Kyle's gonna be OK, he just lost a lot of blood and is having a concussion. He was pretty lucky._

_They called Kyle's 'parents', who were relieved, believing Kyle had run away again, and shocked that this had happened to their 'son'._

_I sat by Kyle's side for ages, waiting for him to wake up, the memory of finding his body still engraved in my mind…_

I snap out of my flashback, and look at Kyle. God, he looks so adorable when he's sleeping, and you've gotta admit, he's pretty hot.

And I just love his hair. It's just so…perfect. I dunno why he always hid it under his hat in 4th grade. But I can't complain, since I always hid my face under my parka in 4th grade. Sadly, those days are long gone.

Yeah, as weird as it seems, I've lately found myself falling for him. I just…dunno what to say to him. I mean, I can't just go up to him and say "Hey Kyle, I love you, wanna go on a date?"

That would just be awkward and creepy at the same time. I love him, but I just can't tell him.

Then, knowing my parents will be pissed knowing I went off without telling them, I get up, to go home.

"I love you Kyle" I whisper, as I kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you too Kenny" He whispers.

"K…Kyle? You're awake?" I gasp. Shit, he just heard what I said. Awkward Turtle.

Slowly, Kyle's beautiful green eyes flutter open, and look up at me.

"Yeah Kenny, I am" He smiles. God, his smile is just so adorable.

"D…do you really love me?" I ask curiously.

Kyle sits up and pulls me into a deep kiss, and I kiss back.

Wow. Just wow. That's the only way to describe it.

For a moment, everything was perfect.

For a moment, we both just forget about the world.

For a moment, time just stopped…..

And then it started again when I realised I had to get back home before my dad got pissed.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully will be another one tomorrow if I get time to write it in-between packing. Review? If you do, you'll get a hug from the Hell-Bunny! Everyone loves hugs! Especially from the Hell-Bunny!**

**Lots of Luv (and Hugs) from xXCookieDoughXx**


	7. A Bigger Problem to Deal With

**Hey, I'm back from holidays! Who missed me? Anyways, here's another new chapter! Yayz!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SP, and I honestly couldn't be bothered to keep writing this. I said it once, so I think that'll do, right?**

_Great, I'm in the black place again. Where is this place anyway? I think it's a figment of my imagination, but after the whole 'Imaginationland' thing, I'm not so sure. It's pretty damn confusing._

_Right, why am I here? There's gotta be some reason. Maybe when the car hit me, I went insane. Well, Sheila definitely went insane when the Doctor broke the news. _

_She kept going on about how worried she was about her 'Bubbe'. God, I hate that damn name._

_Wait, why am I ranting to myself? I dunno, I rant a lot. I can't help it, it's something I've been doing forever._

"_Oh Josh, isn't he adorable?" Says a female voice. I spin around to see a screen like a Plasma screen TV in front of me._

_In it, is a lady with curly brown hair and green eyes, and a man with straight red hair with brown eyes looking into, what I think, is a crib._

"_Yeah Kathleen, our little boy is just perfect" Says the guy called Josh, handing a stuffed monkey to the screen._

_In front of the screen, two little hands reach out, and grab the monkey. There's a baby-like laughter as the hands shake the monkey around._

"_Aww…our little Kyle…" Coos Kathleen._

_Our little Kyle? Okaaayy….This is….weird._

_Then, the screen fades to black, until it merges into the black surroundings, as if it was never here._

"_Look Kyle! It's a picture of our family!" Says a familiar voice. I turn to find another screen._

_In it, is a little wooden picture frame, with three frames. In the first one, there's a picture of that lady called Kathleen. Underneath is a plaque that says 'Mom'._

_In the second frame, is a picture of the guy called Josh, and a plaque saying 'Dad'._

_In the last frame, is a picture of a little baby, with bright green eyes and tiny red curls. Underneath that, is a plaque saying 'Son'._

"_Look Kyle, there's you!" Says Josh, pointing to the last frame with the baby in it._

_I look deeply at the little baby. He's like a mini-me! Weird…_

_Then, just like before, the last frame fades to black._

_Is there any more screens? Who are Josh and Kathleen? Why do I keep seeing them? What about the baby, Kyle? I can't help feeling that he's me, and that Josh and Kathleen are my parents, but…_

…_What if this is just another crazy dream? What if I'm just seeing things that aren't real?_

"_Josh? Kathleen?" I call out, but my echoes just reply me…again._

"_K-Kenny?" I'm not sure if Kenny's here though. He had to go home an hour ago. I wish he was here though. I'd feel a whole lot better if he was._

_Then, I feel a strange warm feeling, and a pool of white appears in front of me, growing bigger and bigger, until it pulls me in._

_I try to grab onto something, but, there isn't anything to grab onto. Instead, I just fall into the whiteness…._

"Whoa, that was one hell of a dream" I mutter as I find myself staring at the white hospital ceiling.

Sitting up, I notice Sheila, Gerald, and Ike staring at me.

"Did you have a nice dream Bubbe?" Asks Sheila trying to act nice. Trust me, it won't last long.

Ike leaps up onto my knee and hugs me tight.

"Kyle! I was so worried about you! Are you OK? Probably not coz you were knocked down by a car" He goes on.

"Ike!" Snaps Sheila. See? She can't be nice for too long. The dragon inside her will eventually snap.

Ike mumbles an apology and gets off my knee.

"Well Kyle, the Doctor says it's alright to go home now, alright?" Says Gerald, getting up.

"Okay" I mumble.

"Kyle, what have I said about mumbling, especially to your parents!" Shouts Sheila (I shall call her The Dragon Woman)

"I can do whatever I want, and by the way, you're not my parents!" I shout back. Yeah, I get angered easily. And yes, I know I'm gonna be in deep shit for this.

"Do not talk back to me like that! And how **dare** you say that! When we get back, you are grounded young man!" Yells 'The Dragon Woman' angrily.

I shrug, hop out of the bed, pull on my coat, and walk out the door. Honestly, I couldn't care less if I'm grounded. I can sneak out easily. I've already done it twice.

Even though I've walked out the door, I'm pretty sure I can picture what it looks like in there. Sheila the Dragon Woman is probably fuming, and Gerald and Ike are probably standing there with their jaws wide open in shock.

Just to wind them up, I pull out my phone from my coat pocket (I'm pretty surprised the car didn't crush it), put it one camera mode, open the door, and take a picture.

When I'm finished, I look at the photo. I must be physic, coz it's a perfect replica of what I had in my mind.

"Well c'mon, before I walk home!" I call. They trail out like zombies, still shocked. I'm kinda socked myself. When did I become so tough? Last time I checked, I was a wuss.

There was an awkward silence as we all trailed down the corridor, down the stairs, into the car, and all the way home. The only sound was Leona Lewis' '_Bleeding Love_' on the radio. It's kinda ironic, y'know, with me being knocked down, and all that, and Kenny and me. If I mention this to 'The Dragon Lady', she will disown me. I'm not kidding.

As soon as I stepped in the door, Sheila barked at me to go to my room. While I stomped up the stairs, I couldn't help but listen in on the conversation going on downstairs.

"Gerald, something has gotten into him. We've got to do something about it!"

"Well, what should we do? Send him to counselling?"

"No Gerald, that's not good enough. I say we should send him to boarding school"

"Boarding School? Sheila, are you sure about this? What about wild parties, and things like that?"

I held my breath for a moment. They weren't serious, were they?

"Well Gerald, boarding schools in England have extreme discipline. I say we should send him there"

"England? Sheila, that's miles away and Kyle's only fourteen!"

"Don't worry, they have excellent supervision there. He'll be fine"

"What about fees?"

"Gerald, with your pay, I'm sure we can pay fees, besides, we need to do something now, before it gets worse!"

Gerald sighs deeply.

'Ok, it's final. We're sending him to boarding school'

Oh shit. I'm fucked now. Shit, Shit, SHIT! What am I going to do now?

**Dun! Dun! DUN! Poor Kyle! What's he gonna do! Oh, and yeah, Bleeding Love is one of my favourite songs, and I thought it kinda had a connection with this story! Don't worry, Kenny's coming back in the next chap! Will he save Kyle? Find out in the next chap!**

**Lots of Luv (and Cookies) from xXCookieDoughXx**


	8. Josh and Kathleen

**As promised, here's more Kenny! Yayz! And prepare yourself, for one hell of a chapter!**

Kenny:

_Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt! _

I flipped open my shitty, cheap (Yea, I don't really have any money for a decent phone, but then again, I don't have enough for a decent dinner, although Poptarts are nice) phone, to find a new message from Kyle.

_Back home, Sheila + Grald gonna send me 2 England brding scool! Help!_

What the fuck? Boarding School? In England? Why England? That was miles away!

My first thought was to go over to Kyle's, but that probably would be a dumb idea, coz of his parents. Ok, so, they're not really his parents, but what else am I supposed to call them?

Y'know, maybe calling Kyle might be a better idea. Yeah, I like that idea better.

Okaaay…Contacts… Right,

Stan, no

Cartman, fuck no.

Bebe, why do I have her number?

Clyde, uh-uh

Craig, why aren't these in alphabetical order?

Kyle, yup!

I press the call button, and hold the phone to my ear. There's a few rings, before Kyle finally picks up.

"Hey, Kenny, did you get my message?" Aw, I know this sounds kinds sad, but I love his voice.

"Yup, Whaddya mean, about this whole boarding school thing?"

"I was listening in on the conversation, and Sheila's pissed at me, and thinks I need to learn manners and shit like that, but Gerald thinks I'll just party like hell and fuck about, so their sending me to some posh-ass English school!"

"Ok. So, what exactly did you do to piss them off?"

"Well, I mumbled, and Sheila got pissed, and told me not to mumble to my parents, but I told her I could do whatever I wanted, and that they weren't my parents, and then I walked out. But then, just to piss them off, I took a photo of their faces when I walked out. Here, I'll send you it"

There's a silence, then a buzz. I look at the photo Kyle sent me in a message.

There's Ike and Gerald, with their eyes wide, and their mouths wide open in shock, and Sheila, fuming. Yeah, now I know what's going on.

"Isn't this all a little extreme?" I ask

"Yeah, but sure, Sheila did declare war on Canada coz of that movie we saw, remember?"

He's got a point there.

"But Ky, what are you gonna do?"

There was another short pause. "I don't know Kenny. I don't know." And then I'm pretty sure I could hear him crying.

"Do you want me to come over?" I ask. It seems like a good time, don't ya think?

"N-No, it's Ok" Yeah, he's definitely crying.

"I'm gonna miss you Ken. I think I'm leaving in two days" Ok, now he's bursting into tears.

"Oh Ky, please don't cry" I say, trying to calm him down.

"W-Who am I gonna t-talk to when I'm in England? How long am I g-gonna be there?"

"Ssh….Don't worry Ky, just get some rest. You'll need it. I promise I'll call round tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok. Love you"

"Love you too" Then I hang up.

Aw, now I feel all happy and bubbly. Ok, yes, I general, gay, but I don't really give two fucks. Right now, I'm more concerned about Kyle. I mean, he's having a hard time, and all this bullshit is only making it worse, but…

What am I going to do about?

**(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)**

Kyle:

Ok, I should probably get some sleep. Yeah, Kenny's right. I need to rest.

I snuggle into my pillow. God, I'm gonna miss my pillow when I'm gone. It sounds weird, but I love the smell of it.

There's gotta be some way of avoiding boarding school. Maybe I can convince Sheila and Gerald not to send me away. Yeah, that's it! I should probably make a plan on what to do.

Well, I would, but I'm just so tired…

_Really? Why am I in the black place again? What's the purpose of this? Then, just like before, a blank screen appears before me._

_Suddenly, a picture appears, and it bursts to life._

_Kathleen, that lady, is holding a spoonful of orange gunk, and is gently pushing it towards the screen_

"_C'mon Kyle, eat the yummy-nummy!" She says, smiling._

_Then, the spoon is returned, without any orange-gunk on it._

"_Good boy Kyle!" She coos._

_Then, the screen fades to black, only to be replaced by another one beside it._

_From what I can see, it's a room, painted blue. From inside a crib, I can see Josh, reading a book on a chair beside the crib._

"_And then, the three little pigs lived happily ever after!" Says Josh, closing the book and placing it on the chair. Then, he gets up, leans forward, and kisses the screen. _

"_Love you, Sweet dreams" He whispers, before exiting the door._

_Then, the screen fades to black, again to be replaced by yet another one._

_All I can see is the bars of the crib, and the room I saw previously. The only sound that can be heard is a baby crying and wailing._

_Then, there are rushed footsteps, and someone rushes into the room, with a knife. From under the balaclava, I can see a malicious grin. He (or she) raises the knife, but is interrupted, when Kathleen and Josh barge in. _

_The person with the knife slashes the baby just below the thumb. It leaves a curved line mark._

_Then, Kathleen snatches up a bundle in blue blankets, hugs it tightly, kisses it, and throws it out the window .I see the world blur past as the bundle falls to the ground, and starts to cry. _

_Then, that screen vanishes, and just like the last time, a white pool appears, and I fall into it…_

"_Holy Shit!"_ Are my only thoughts as I wake up.

What the fuck is going on? Maybe I wasn't dreaming. Maybe, I was having a memory!

This has been bugging me for a while now. There's only one thing to do.

I pull out my laptop from under my bed, turn it on, and go straight to Google.

I type the words, Murder in South Park Colorado, into the search box.

I get a few results. Ms Crabtree, our old bus driver. Some guy called Bob, Mr and Mrs Tenorman, and Mr and Mrs Farhell.

Since I know that Cartman killed The Tenorman's, I clicked the one about the Farhell's.

Once I clicked it, a news report from 1997 came up.

'Couple Brutally Murdered' was the Headline. I looked below it, to find a picture of Josh and Kathleen. I read on.

'Mr and Mrs Farhell were brutally murdered yesterday. Their neighbours, the Broflovski's, were alerted of this when they saw the Farhell's son, Kyle Farhell, being flung from the top window.

Kyle was later taken to Hospital, where he survived a few minor injuries, and was later adopted by the Broflovski's'

Then, I stopped reading. Everything now made sense. Why the house next door became abandoned, why I was forbidden to go in that house, Why Sheila never talked about my past.

I took one look at the scar on my left hand, right under my thumb, and then, since everything went black, I'm pretty sure I fainted.

**Whoa, now that's one hell of a chapter! Poor Josh and Kathleen! Yet, there are still so many unanswered questions, and Kyle is still stuck with this 'Boarding School' problem! What will happen? *Dramatic pose and facial expression* **

**Lots of Luv (and Cookie Dough) from xXCookieDoughXx**


	9. Should I ContinueRewrite This?

Ok, guys, now I REALLY need your help! You see, all my stories are basically written with a certain plot, which I think of before I write the story, but this one… well, I only wrote a few chapters, then had no idea what to do. I didn't think it was a good story, but all your awesome reviews are making me rethink that. I was gonna complete this story, and not delete it, but after I got a flame… well, I just don't know anymore.

I have loads of other stories which I wanna write, but I'm not gonna until I finish this. So, I know your obvious response would be 'Please continue, and don't bin this story!', but, I'm just so confused.

I mean, the story has no real plot line. I just wrote really random stuff, like the whole boarding school thing, and K2.

Now, something I really need to know is – Should I put K2 in this story? It's my second favourite pairing (Style is first), but, should I put it in this story? I'm worried that I might lose readers if I do, because some people don't like boy x boy, and some people don't like K2, while others do, and want to read my story because of it.

Another thing, does this story make any sense? It's all pretty random to me.

And yet another thing, I got a review saying that the K2 in this story just started off too strong, and that they're gonna stop reading now. Yeah, that hurt. :( And now, I'm not too sure what I should do about my story.

So, I guess after my rant, there are a few things I really need to know.

Does this story make any sense?

What's your opinion on the K2 in this story?

Do you think it has a plotline?

Do you think the K2 is too strong/fast/early?

Should I continue this, or just bin it?

Please, I really need your help. The future of this story depends on it! Maybe, there might be a chance of me rewriting this completely, and just scrapping the original.

Please Help Me!


	10. A Really Fucked Up Ending

**Sorry for the annoying rant last time! I was just so confused, and muddled up with this story, but however, I have come up with a solution to fix up this mess of a story once and for all! Thank you especially to PurpleandBlackPandas and .rawr for your reviews. They really helped a lot, but so did all the other reviews. There's a good chance that I might rewrite this story (but I might not, and just leave it like this), and get it to make sense, but I've already got two chapters on my next story written, so I want to finish that before I rewrite this.**

**Anyways, enough with my annoying rants! Here is the final chapter of this story! (Yeah, I can't believe it's over!)**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Kyle, Bubbe? Are you alright? Can you hear me?" I remember that voice, but who is it?

I open my eyes to find Sheila and Gerald looking down at me.

"Ugh… What happened?" I ask, getting up off the floor.

"We were woken up when you fell off your bed, and we came to see if you were Ok. I think you passed out" Said Gerald.

"Kyle, why are you on your laptop this late? I hope you weren't watching unsuitable things!" Nags the Dragon Lady. Who does she think I am? Kenny? I am a lot of things, but a perv isn't one of them.

Sheila looks at the laptop screen and gasps.

"How did you find out?" She says, gazing at the screen.

"I had these dreams. I think they were memories from when I was a baby" I reply.

"Well, what were they like?" Asks Gerald, as I sit down on the bed.

"Well, there was basically this lady, and this guy, called Kathleen and Josh. They were really nice and all, but, on my last dream… all I remember is some guy bursting into my room with a knife and cutting my hand" I point to the scar on my thumb, then continue.

"And then, Kathleen grabbed me and threw me out the window. After that, I did some research and pretty much worked it all out myself"

"Oh Bubbe, I'm so sorry you had to find out this way, we should've told you when you first found out!" Sheila said as she hugged me tight. Yeah, I could barely breathe.

"Kathleen…was a very good friend of mine. I just had to take care of you for her" She continued, hugging me tighter and crying more.

"So…I don't have to go to Boarding School then?"

"Oh, of course not Bubbe! You should've told us about your dreams, and this would all have been a whole lot better. Oh, my poor Bubbe! Having to worry about that!" She hugged me even tighter.

I mentally jumped in the air and yelled "Fuck Yeah!", but in reality, I just smiled.

Then, my whole fucked up life just got ten times weirder.

Sheila suddenly transformed into a huge dragon, with sharp green scales, and snake-like yellow eyes. She grabbed my shoulders with her pointy claws, and began to roar.

Then Gerald turned into a fluffy white bunny, and started hopping around the room, but then, Sheila lifted me up high in the air with one claw, while she snatched up Gerald the bunny in the other, and ate him.

The bunny's blood oozed everywhere, and some of its guts spilled out of Sheila's mouth in a gory way.

After devouring what once was her husband, she turned to me, and fixed her yellow eyes on me. She started to shake me violently, while yelling at me to 'Wake Up'

"But I am awake!" I argued, pinching myself with my free hand.

Then, I shot up, to find Stan looking at me.

"For fuck's sake! Stop it!" I screamed, before I realised my surroundings.

Kenny was chasing Cartman with a big stick, trying to whack him, while Fatass tried to escape, but he was failing. Epically.

However, Kenny put down the stick when he saw me.

I turned back to Stan, then looked all around.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Don't you remember? Do you have Amnesia? Do you remember me? Oh Shit, what are we gonna do now!" Stan started to panic, clutching the sides of his hat.

"No Stan, I don't have Amnesia. So, what the fuck is going on here?" I ask again.

"We dared you to go into the old abandoned house

and you did. Then, Fatass hit you on the head with a stick, and you passed out" Kenny said, answering my question.

"Yeah, and if you guys didn't interrupt me, I could've gotten away with leaving you here!" Huffed Fatass.

Kenny grabbed the stick, and thumped Cartman on the head with it.

"Oww Kenneh! That hurrrrt! Screw you guys, I'm going to get me some candy!" Yelled Cartman, as he stormed out.

"So Kyle, you're definitely Ok?" Asked Stan.

I just nodded in reply. Then, I suddenly remembered something.

"W-wait, isn't this the old abandoned house next door to mine?" I ask, a little creeped out.

"Yeah, why?"

"Uh, nothing. I just had a really weird dream about this place"

"What was it about?"

So, I explain pretty much everything that happened, except for me liking Kenny. I mean, I'm fucking straight! I don't have the slightest crush on Kenny! Man, my dreams are fucked up. And besides, it was all going too fast anyways.

"Weird coincidence, coz we were telling Stan about my recent death, which was a car crash like that, and how far away from Hell I was, coz for once, I got into Heaven! Sweet, right? " Kenny says.

"Uh-huh" I reply. I guess while I was out, I must've heard things like Farhell, and car crashes. Weird.

"Well, let's get going. This place is freaking me out" Stan says. Yeah, I've gotta agree with him on that one.

So, I guess my fucked up life isn't so fucked up after all. My dreams are though.

**So, that's it! Do you think I fixed up the story well? I hope I did. Anyways, that's the end of this story, but the beginning of another! Thank you for all your reviews. Without them, this story would've been deleted long ago. **

**PS. Sorry for ruining it for all you K2 fans, but sure, maybe I'll write a decent K2 story for you someday. How's that sound?**

**Lots of Luv (and a hell of a lot of Cookies) from xXCookieDoughXx**


End file.
